This Life Is More Than Just A Read Through
by redhotgleefan
Summary: A story about family and friendship. The same lovable Glee kids but with my own twist. Follow their journey through life.


**This Life Is More Than Just A Read Through**

 **Shelby Corcoran** \- Single mom. Husband died during battle, he was a soldier. Noah was 10, Santana 9, and Rachel 7 at the time of his death. She has been single ever since.

 **Noah Jacob Corcoran** \- (18, Senior) As the eldest and only son he reminds his mom the most of her late husband. He is almost a mirror image. Shelby finds it hard to look at Noah sometimes because of the similarities. He is very protective of his younger sisters especially Rachel. His best friends are Finn and Artie since the 5th grade. Some might call Noah a badass and he will agree. He skips school, sleeps around and beats up whoever gets in his way. But he has heart of gold for those he love.

 **Santana Marie Corcoran** \- (17, Junior) Santana is a perfect mixture of her mom and dad, with her moms eyes and her dads lips and nose. She has her dads temper. Santana has no filter and will tell you exactly how she feels. When she was 14 she came out to her family as a lesbian. She is in a relationship with Brittany. To some Santana may come off as a bitch but deep deep down in a place only few know is a kind hearted girl who is just as afraid as everyone else. She is always arguing with her siblings but she loves them dearly. Her best friend has been Quinn since she could remember. They have a love/hate friendship.

 **Rachel Elizabeth Corcoran** \- (15, Freshman) Now Rachel is her mother's child. They not only look very much a like, they're personalities are alike as well. They both are amazing singers and Rachel gets her perfectionism from her mom. Her brother and sister refer to her as the good child because she never gets into trouble. Rachel is very smart and strives for good grades. Her number one goal in life is to get into NYADA in New York and be on broadway. She is unpopular in school but no one picks on her because of Santana and Noah so they just ignore her. Rachel is the captain of the glee club and doesn't really have friends. She has had a big crush on Finn since she was 8 which everyone is very much aware of.

 **Will and Emma Schuester** \- Married for 20 years. They met when Will first started teaching at McKinley High. He is the Glee Club director and Emma is the schools guidance counselor. Emma has a mild form of OCD, which she has had since she was a kid. They have a very simple marriage and are still very much in love.

 **Finn William Schuester** \- (18, Senior) Oldest of his siblings and has a fraternal twin sister, Quinn. Finn is like the all american boy. He's the football star, very popular, and is good looking. He is very nice and doesn't let all that popularity crap get to his head. Personality wise he is the opposite of Noah. When he was 12 he was diagnosed with dyslexia. His best friends since he was about 10 is Artie and Noah but he also considers his dad his best friend. He is a good big brother and is the leader of his siblings.

 **Quinn Lucille Schuester** \- (18, Senior) Born 4 minutes after Finn. She was born with red hair like her mom but she prefers to keep it blonde. Quinn is very beautiful and she knows it. She feels like she has had to work very hard to be so she could be captain of the Cheerios. To some she may come off as self centered but she is just as insecure as any girl her age. Her best friend Santana calls her head bitch in charge because every guy wants her and every girl wants to be her. She is secretly in love with Noah but she knows her brother will never let it happen so she pretends to can't stand him.

 **Kurt Adam Schuester** \- (16, Sophomore) He is the voice of reason for his family. They come to him before they make a stupid decision because they know he will be honest and tell them whats right or wrong. Kurt is not officially out but everyone knows he is gay. He is a mama boy at heart and like Quinn he inherited her red hair but his has a brown tint to it. The girls come to him for fashion advice and Finn for relationship or girl advice. He sometimes feels like an outsider from his family because he is different from them. Kurt Loves fashion and singing and has a hard time making friends. He has goals to be on broadway or a Fashion designer.

 **Marley Emma Schuester** \- (14, Freshman) The youngest of the Schuester's, Marley, is a daddies girl. If she doesn't straighten her hair it's as curly as his. She only have one best friend and that has been Ryder since 8th grade. She looks up to her sister Quinn because she is so beautiful even though Marley is very beautiful as well. Marley is very shy and soft spoken but loves to write songs and poems. She has anxiety and panic attacks sometimes and had to get on medication for it recently. Emma blames herself because she feel like she gave Marley her bad genes.

 **Others**

 **Artie Tobias Abrams** \- (18, Senior) Finn and Noah's best friend. Those three have been close since childhood. Artie has been in a wheelchair since he was 12. He and his mother were in a very bad car accident after one of his soccer games. He is paralyzed from the waist down. Finn and Noah known him before and after his accident and it only made their friendship much more stronger.

 **Brittany Susan Pierce** \- (17, Junior) Santana's girlfriend for about a year. She is on the cheerios with Quinn. Brittany is very athletic and a phenomenal dancer. Sue recruited her from her old school. Quinn is the one to introduce Brittany to Santana last year when she transferred schools to be apart of the national winning Cheerios. Brittany can be a little ditzy at times and she says the first thing that comes to her head.

 **Mercedes Noelle Jones** \- (15, Freshman) She is a glee member. Rachel and her are sometime friends, all the time rivals. Mercedes doesn't try to fit in and always herself. She is confident.

 **Katherine Leah Wilde** \- (16, Sophomore) She goes by Kitty. Kitty is a Cheerios bully. She picks on every and anybody. A lot of people are intimidated by her. She is obsessed with being Quinn's right hand.

 **Ryder August Lynn** \- (14, Freshman) Marley's best friend and only friend. He has a big crush on her but is afraid it will ruin their friendship so he keeps it to himself. Ryder also has dyslexia like Finn and he is on the football team as well. He is actually the only freshman on varsity.

 **Hopefully this is enough to get understanding of who is in this story. I will have the first chapter up before the end of the week. I do not own Glee or its characters just the story. Please review and give me some ideas of what you think the characters should be up to or. I will really appreciate it and if I like it some of your ideas may make it into the story. Much love xx.**


End file.
